Tire rings are commonly used to hold down a material covering for agricultural, wood, and aggregate products. The tire rings are also used as base weights for construction barricades in construction zones. Typically, the tire rings weigh a certain amount (i.e. 23-27 lbs.) to secure the material covering, yet are easy to handle. In use, the tire rings are distributed generally evenly on top of the material covering or positioned at a base of the construction barricades. To access the product under the material covering or upon completion of the construction project, the tire rings need to be removed. Presently, the tire rings are removed, collected, and stored in an unsightly, disorganized pile. The pile of tire rings permits water to pool and become stagnate, which provides a breeding ground for mosquitoes and other disease carrying insects. The pile of tire rings also provides a place for rodents to nest.
Furthermore, the tire rings are typically reused repeatedly to hold down the material covering and for numerous construction projects. To reuse the tire rings, however, the tire rings need to be removed from the disorganized pile. Because the tire rings are haphazardly stored in the pile, the time and effort to gather and organize the tire rings for reuse is long and arduous.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to produce a rack apparatus which is configured to releasably support and transport at least one tire ring, wherein a structural complexity and cost thereof are minimized.